


Midterms are Hell. Pidge, When Angered, is Worse.

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Voltron Emblem - AKA Various Voltron/Fire Emblem Crossovers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, but nothing for hunk is implied or confirmed, idk I wanted to do this crossover, like it's implied that pidge has a crush on hunk, or like hunk is just their favorite friend or something lol, so if the reader wants it to be it can just be seen as a onesided crush, the pidge/hunk is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi hates midterms. He always somehow ends up staying awake later than he should, giving himself migraines while studying. Also, his best friend-slash-roommate falls asleep on his desk rather than a bed like a normal person. So, when a green-clad person who looks like the human embodiment of pure anger knocks on his door at four am and asks in the most terrifying possible voice if he's seen someone named Lance anywhere, of course his mind thinks that's the perfect time for him to pass out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midterms are Hell. Pidge, When Angered, is Worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me might be a little sorry for this self-indulgence but the rest of me is completely shameless because SELF-INDULGENCE YAY!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this though, if someone other than me finds the idea of this crossover intruiging! (As you can tell by the fact that I've made a series for it I'll keep it going no matter what so get used to it dearies ;3)

"Leo, if... If a... Shit, what is this word?"

Takumi, on a normal night, would have utterly blanched at the idea of asking Leo for help. They're best friends, but hell, he has his damn pride!

So the fact that he even tried to ask, let alone couldn't even try to read a simple word on the page, tells him suddenly that he is way too fucking tired. And Leo is the one who's supposed to risk his health by studying in the shittiest possible hours of the night. Takumi certainly doesn't like it, but he knows that if one of them isn't trying to reign the other in, they'll just end up dying while studying some weird shit like osmosis.

Wait, is this even the right book for his class? What major is he, again? God, he's fucking tired. Takumi shakes his head and closes the book in front of him.

"Leo, it's time to sleep."

A loud snore makes him realize that for once Leo's fallen asleep at his desk. Takumi is torn between being pissed at the fact that Leo  _fell asleep at his desk_ but also relieved at the fact that Leo's actually getting rest.

Then there's a knock on the door and Takumi nearly jumps out of his skin. He scrambles to get the door so that Leo won't wake up and start studying again because that's the last thing he needs right now.

There's a very angry person at the door, almost five inches shorter than Takumi but damn it he almost screams in terror anyway when he sees their face. Did they take lessons from Oboro?

"Is Lance here?" the person asks through clenched teeth. Takumi swears he feels a wave of pure, unbridled  _rage_ coming from this person. And he's fucking scared for his own life because he doesn't know who 'Lance' is but he's damn sure that this person will still kill him if he says so.

Takumi's not sure if it's out of exhaustion or fear but either way, he blacks out. Barely feels his head when it hits the floor. He thinks he sees the person's face change into a more panicked expression but yeah, based on what he just saw, he doubts that the person even has a sense of friendliness or humanity anywhere in them. He doubts it  _a lot_.

* * *

He wakes up on the shitty couch in their room maybe thirty minutes later and the first two faces he sees are his best friend and the terrifying one who'd just been at his door. Except it takes Takumi a second to realize that it's that same one because the person at least has the sense to look apologetic this time.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't. I was just tired and it was bad timing."

He's not lying, so he's offended when the person seems to think they're doing him a sort of save to his pride by going along with that. Takumi looks at Leo with a pout.

"You were finally asleep. Why did you hafta wake up and get me off the floor?"

"Because I'm a decent person," Leo says with a roll of his eyes.

"Why?" Takumi whines. "You have to sleep, Leo. Sleep keeps us all from turning into zombies and it makes life happy. No wonder your family says you're all emo if you get no sleep."

Takumi is guilty of those jibes too, of course. And he knows Leo won't really take any of these words to heart anyway, except maybe take a nap later. Then it'll just go back to before.

Maybe he should get this short angry person to come and make Leo sleep. Like, once a week. He considers asking but then some other guy pokes his head in the still open door a few feet away.

"Listen, I need to hide here for a few-"

The guy's face drains of all color when the angry demon in whirls around, their anger suddenly renewed. "YOU!"

"OH SHI-"

Takumi guesses that the guy currently running for his life down the hall is Lance. And Takumi wonders what the fuck even happened, anyway, as the person runs after them with an intense ferocity.

"LANCE FUCKING MCCLAIN, IF I **_EVER_** SEE YOU DOING SUCH THINGS ON MY BED _AGAIN_ -"

Takumi has all the context he thinks he'll ever need as Leo frantically stands to shut the door. There is no way that either of them wants anymore specifics on random people's lives - Especially those two.

"Lance Mcclain," he says, though, looking at Leo with complete seriousness as he sits up. "Remember that name in case he goes missing."

* * *

The next morning on his way to his class, he realizes that the tiny angry person is in his class. He looks over and sees the same short brown hair a few seats away. He racks his head for their name - Pidge Gunderson, right. He nods to himself, pleased that he remembered it, even if he couldn't do so last night.

Then another boy walks in, takes a look at Pidge, and immediately goes to sit next to Takumi. Which Takumi swears the guy never does because he always sits alone, so he raises an eyebrow at the guy for an explanation.

"Temporary protection," he says quickly. "I pissed off Pidge."

"You too?" Takumi realizes that he needs to clarify. "They knocked on my door last night looking for someone named Lance. Who I know isn't you, because Lance showed up later and then Pidge ran after him like a maniac."

The guy snickers to himself. "Yeah, uh, it was a sorta related incident. I'll spare you the details mainly because you seem decent and I don't want to get tortured in some horrific fasion."

Takumi's terror must show on his face, and the guy sighs, combing a hand through his mullet. "Yeah," he says, with all the weariness of a war veteran. "Do not piss off Pidge. They will torture you in ways you didn't even know were possible. They're a double major, and their other one is psychology. I swear to you, one of my other friends refused to shave his mustache for two weeks because Pidge left a tape on while he was sleeping one night and he thought it was magic."

Takumi has absolutely no idea what to say to that.

* * *

Takumi finds out later that that guy's name is Keith Kogane, and he is dating Lance Mcclain. And they are actually very good friends with Pidge, but Pidge overstressing with midterms combined with certain things seemed to have made them fear for their own lives. Takumi can infer on his own what those certain things are but he doesn't want to think about that because he could never unsee it if he did.

Thankfully for Lance and Keith's lives, Pidge passes out in the hall, so maybe they'll calm down. Takumi knows they passed out, of course, because he trips over their unconscious body on his way to the dorms. Someone's walking by though, who he assumes is a friend of Pidge's or Keith's or Lance's, and he offers to carry Pidge back to their room. Thank goodness, because Takumi has no clue where Pidge's room is located. He waves to the cheerful guy as he carries Pidge in his arms princess style.

Takumi almost swears he sees Pidge smirking before he turns and continues back to his room.

"Leo, come outside for like, ten minutes," Takumi whines. "You can study at the library."

"Why?"

Takumi sighs, and thunks his head against the doorframe. There are few times when Takumi wants to study in the library enough to try and play this card. But hell, he's not taking any risks after last night. He wants fucking peace tonight. "We can get some soup from that really nice diner," he says.

He loves that soup too. The only reason he hates using it as a bargaining tool is how expensive it is, and by 'We can get some soup' he knows Leo knows that he means 'I'll pay for both of ours'. But it's enough to make Leo stand from his desk, finally, and Takumi sighs in relief. He grabs his wallet and Leo follows him with his books clutched in his arms and a pout on his face. Takumi decides not to mention that last one, knowing that if he does Leo will just go and sit at his desk again.

* * *

Four days later, the day after midterms, Takumi hears from Pidge again. He's playing Smash in his room with Oboro and Hinata, and Leo is sitting next to him on the couch reading a book. There's a knock on the door and Oboro takes advantage of his momentary distraction to knock him out. He huffs when she laughs triumphantly and he goes to get the door.

There's Pidge, with a guilty pout on their face and the guy who carried them back to their own room the other day.

"Hunk said I had to apologize for waking you up at four am," they say, pointing at their friend.

"Oh, uh, it's okay," Takumi says quickly. "I wasn't asleep anyway."

"That's what I told him," Pidge huffs. "But he wouldn't  _listen_."

"Pidge, you didn't know that he wasn't asleep when you knocked on his door," Hunk says. "And you also almost gave him a heart attack!"

"I'm not that scary!"

Takumi decides not to tell them that yes, they really are.

"Want to come and play Smash?" he offers.

Oboro speaks up from behind him, "I need new asses to kick!"

"I was so close to beating you!" Hinata argues. Pidge looks at them, craning their neck to peer behind Takumi.

"They're like a straight version of Lance and Keith."

"I'm gay, thank you very much!" Oboro says, flipping her dyed blue hair sassily.

"I stand corrected." Pidge shrugs. "Sure, I'll play. Hunk?"

"We only have four controllers, but one of you can just take mine, I guess," Takumi says. As long as he gets to sit next to Leo he's okay. He makes a mental note never to say that to either of his friends. Or Pidge, because Pidge looks like they'd use it against him.

"It's okay, Pidge and I can take turns," Hunk says.

Takumi lets them in and quickly tells Oboro and Hinata how he met Pidge and Hunk, leaving out the part where he thought Pidge was terrifying. Pidge sits next to Oboro and takes the controller that's handed to them. Takumi sits back down next to Leo, and Hunk sits down at Takumi's other side.

"Hunk, what character are you gonna play when it's your turn?" Pidge asks, cycling through the available characters. "I don't wanna pick the same one as you."

"I think I'll pick Kirby," Hunk says. Pidge nods and chooses Pikachu.

Pidge ends up coming in third place. Hinata lets out a weird whining sound. "Why can't someone let me win for once?" Hinata always manages to get last place, except once when he got second and Takumi was last.

"Maybe you'll win against Hunk," Pidge says with a smile as they pass the controller back to Hunk.

Hinata actually does place higher than Hunk, but Takumi suspects that Hunk was letting Hinata win. He doesn't point this out to anyone though - Pidge seems to know it, anyway.

Pidge and Hunk leave after one more game each, and then Oboro and Hinata leave a few games later. They all seemed to get along fairly well, at least. Takumi's sure that he'll see those two again.

"As long as Pidge doesn't want to kill us at any point," Leo says, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

Takumi agrees one hundred percent.

 


End file.
